GET SN1PED NUB
GET SN1PED NUB's beginning on BF3. Well there's quite a bit to say when it comes to a Dogfighter as legendary as Nub. Originally Nub began battlefield in BF3 as a Scout dogfighter and was best Friends with the No1 Scout Dogfighter Wreckology. The two were a Scout dogfighting duo for quite sometime until Nub suddenly decided towards the end of the original BF3 360 Dogfight community that he was interested/wished to pursue jet dogfighting. Nub began Dogfighting as one of the first "legacy" pilots in existence (legacy is a control scheme which allows your jet to roll quicker than default pilots) for his respective timeline. It took Nub roughly seven or eight months if I'm not mistaken before he'd become the No1 BF3 360 Jet dogfighter until Vendetta ll TE5 came back from PS3 BF3 and defeated Nub on bf3 however Nub and Vendetta were fierce rivals constantly competing with the other therefore Nub would've never admitted if Vendetta defeated him or not as his ego/pride was too big for him to admit that, although Nub was quite respectful and had nothing besides positive things to say for every pilot even if he wouldn't say Vendetta was better than him for instance he'd still admit Vendetta was an impressive and very talented jet Dogfighter. GET SN1PED NUB's history on GTA after moving on from BF3 360. Shortly after Nub became the No1 BF3 360 Jet dogfighter he moved onto GTA 5 in it's early stages and became one of the first jet dogfighters on the game, it wasn't long before Nub became No1 however he was defeated by a pilot known as "THC In My Tree", although due to Nub's refusal to lose he practiced harder than ever and studied dogfighting extremely thoroughly until he was able to successfully take back his No1 spot on GTA via mastering rear cam and by defeating/surpassing whom had surpassed him (THC In my Tree). Nub would continue his Jet dogfighting on GTA being known as the most legendary Jet dogfighter in existence for the entire GTA dogfight community. Nub would eventually 10-0 every single well known/top tier pilot on GTA on both 360 and Xbox one, he and Ares would become known as the "modders" of dogfighting (meaning god tier pilots) and would show the example of what it meant to be a genuine top tier pilot and set the seeds for the growth of GTA's future Dogfight community. Nub was easily one of the most popular GTA players along with Ares throughout his time, the two were a true duo however ended up striving different paths. After Nub left GTA 5 and came to BF4 X1 then left BF4 and disappeared, Ares would sell his Xbox one and move to GTA 5 PS4 and defeat the No1 PS4 GTA 5 dogfighter and establish himself as the No1 multiplatform GTA jet dogfighter then move onto BF4 PS4. GET SN1PED NUB's history on BF4 Xbox one. Nub came to BF4 Xbox one randomly one day along with another top tier BF3 360 pilot known as "HamadaQM" he and Nub quickly would arise throughout the current BF4 jet dogfighters at the time and near immediately establish themselves as top tier Jet dogfighters. When GET SN1PED NUB first came to BF4 he wasn't necessarily fancied among the community in general including myself due to his massive ego claiming so boldly he was going to defeat Fluffy and everyone else on BF4 and become No1, at the time no one had believed Nub was capable though shortly after Nub said that (1-4 months) he became the No1 BF4 Jet dogfighter genuinely and defeated everyone including Vendetta ll TE5 on BF4 X1. Nub and I initially were on negative terms though somehow ended up becoming Friends oddly and Nub was became one of my most memorable mentors and practice partners as he'd dogfight me every single day for the few months he was on BF4 every day consistently at the same time and would genuinely 50-0 me (mind you at the time I was merely a 4-5 month old pilot and wasn't nearly what I became towards the end of BF4 for most of the community), Nub would absolutely annihilate me, he'd one turn me so easily and make a spectacle out of melting through me in a few turns so consistently, however he did it to teach me, Nub refused/never mentored or taught anyone else on BF4 X1, it's almost as though he saw my potential before I myself or anyone else even noticed (or I simply am over thinking everything), I was the only BF4 pilot Nub ever gave tips to and mentored/practiced the most with, he gave me multiple tips/guidelines to follow for improving my awareness and defense, he even was one of the first to show me how to cut/follow. He always told me he enjoyed dogfighting me since he considered me an oke enough follower that he could practice his defense vs me since apparently according to him I was difficult to shake off (at the time I remember not being very good at following and didn't even know how to cut though it was a lovely compliment, Nub made me look so easy ;-;). Nub would send me video examples on my mistakes as a Dogfighter with a small paragraph or two on the key mistake I made that caused my death. There was even a time where Nub and I dual streamed together on Twitch and he 30-1'd me live for myself and others to see. Additionally upon first defeating fluffy with a score of 5-1 Nub's favor he claimed to fluffy "Next time it'll be 5-0" and began consistently 6-0ing fluffy every Dogfight session thereafter (Fluffy was considered the #1 BF4 Jet Dogfighter for quite sometime for those of you unaware). My summarized thoughts on Nub. Nub would be one of the first BF4 Xbox one Jet dogfighters to set the proper example of what it meant to be a genuine top tier jet dogfighter, the dedication, determination, mindset and attitude it required, he became No1 with essentially having never rear cammed (he did rear cam however it was so little that it was barely worth mentioning as his awareness was unreal) and managed to have either the best or second best awareness on Xbox one with by far the most overall consistent aim for snap shots, head-on's, and kill shots. One of the reasons Nub was so deadly was due to the fact he never choked kill shots although his defense wasn't as well off/advanced as other top tier pilots however his offense/aim was so consistent that it more than made up for his defense. Nub truly set a positive example for me as a young/maturing dogfighter and to be quite honest was one of the first to genuinely have me in awe. I respect Nub 100% and he will most definitely go down in the legendary BF4 Jet Dogfighter list. Thank you so much for mentoring me and setting/following the example Haimelik set himself and for teaching me a technique that I'd be one of the first default pilots on console to discover all thanks to your unreal dogfighting and videos =)